Portable consumer electronic devices, e.g., laptops, digital cameras, cellular phones, MP3 players, and the like, are usually powered by batteries or an external power supply, e.g., an AC/DC adapter. In many instances, the batteries are rechargeable. The configuration of the external power supply usually depends on the type, brand, and model of the device. For example, a mobile phone charger may not be used to charge an MP3 player. Moreover, a charger of a particular brand or model of a mobile phone may not be used to power other mobile phone brands or models. No universal charger currently exists that can be used to power (or recharge) all devices.